byzanthiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 2025
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story I awoke, or at least that is what I think I did. Maybe I came into being, maybe I suddenly appeared lying there on the cool grassy floor. I got up and looked around, I was alone. Was there anyone else who inhabited this land? As I stood perplexed in the middle of the grassy plain, I noticed a faint glow from my skin that supprised me, I clamped my hand around my arm in fear, suddenly I felt faint. I collapsed, I did not wake up for some time. When I awoke I regained some recolection of who I was, my name was Ben, I had come from the mysterious Aether, a celestial world found in the outer limits of the atmosphere. A world of floating plains and islands, a breathtaking dimension of the skies. The unfortunate day that I fell to what we call, the "lower lands" was a few days after I turned seventeen, in the Aether magic wielders are taken from their homes to study the powerful magiks of the Aether, I had left home to survive the Aetherian wilderness, in order to tune the magic of the sky dimension we are told to survive on our own, to learn of the Aether's secrets. I was on one of the small floating islands in the "unmapped", an area of the sky dimension that nobody has ever explored, I had set up a small home built into the island, being studious in nature I took notes on the inhabitants of the region I was in. The most magnificent event occured on the day of my fall, a mythical species rumoured to be extinct returned. I was in the living room of my makeshift home when a shadow fell into the room, I rushed onto the surface of the island, that is when I saw them, the aerwhales. Huge creatures, the gentle giants of the Aether, for a while I watched them munching on the strips of blue aerclouds in the sky. Trying to get a better look at the wonderful creatures I climbed the branch of an overhanging tree, one of the creatures flew past and knocked me from the tree, I fell, screaming for my life. As I fell I remembered an old spell that we were first taught, I focused my energy, forming a cloud parachute, the power of the parachute slowed my fall, I passed out during the fall, when woke up I lay on the grass plain of the "lower lands" I am now stranded here, all I can do is to look up at the skies and remember my old life. However that is in the past, I must continue to survive the present. In my travels I came to a grand city of Byzanthium, from there I began life as a novice, under the watchful supervision of the Oracle. I worked my way up the chain of sucession and at the time of writing I am a Priest. Gallery Category:Members